Seratus Meter Polusi Udara
by revabhipraya
Summary: Adalah jarak yang membatasi Visi dengan pemuda di apartemen seberang.


**Disclaimer:** Scrambled ~We Are Scrambled!~ © lintankleen; Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** AU, dominan deskripsi.

 **Summary:** Adalah jarak yang membatasi Visi dengan pemuda di apartemen seberang.

 **Seratus Meter Polusi Udara** oleh revabhipraya

* * *

.

.

.

Visi baru sadar ada seorang pemuda yang tinggal di lantai sebelas apartemen seberang.

Visi baru menyadarinya saat menjemur handuknya pagi itu. Visi selalu menjemur handuk di balkon, dua kali sehari, tetapi baru kali itu matanya menatap lurus ke depan, ke balkon apartemen lain yang berada tepat seratus meter di hadapannya, sebelas tingkat dari permukaan tanah. Pemuda itu sedang duduk-duduk di balkon apartemennya yang luas―tidak seperti milik Visi―bersama seekor anjing berbulu keemasan. Mungkin _golden retriever_?

Pemuda berkacamata itu mendongak dan tatapan mereka bertabrakan. Wajah Visi memerah, tetapi dia tidak buru-buru menunduk―entah mengapa kepalanya menolak melakukan hal itu. Lagi pula, seratus meter itu jarak yang tidak memungkinkan orang untuk melihat wajah yang berubah warna, bukan?

Tahu-tahu, pemuda itu melambaikan tangan. Dia bahkan memerintahkan anjingnya untuk menyapa Visi juga. Visi balas melambai kecil sebelum pamit untuk kembali masuk ke dalam unit apartemennya. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan kembali melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda perpisahan. Lagi, Visi membalasnya sebelum buru-buru masuk.

Setelah menutup pintu, Visi tertegun. _Dia … manis._

(Meski keabsahan penglihatan Visi harus dipertanyakan mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka dibatasi oleh seratus meter dan polusi udara.)

.

* * *

.

Sore itu, Visi memperlambat aksi menjemur handuknya.

Pemuda yang tadi pagi tidak ada di balkon apartemennya, tentu saja. Visi sengaja melongokkan kepala, berusaha mencari eksistensi pemuda itu melalui jendela apartemennya. Lampunya menyala, jadi seharusnya pemuda itu ada di apartemen.

Ah, Visi melihatnya.

Pemuda itu duduk di dekat jendela balkon. Pandangannya tidak mengarah ke luar jendela, tetapi ke bawah. Menunduk, begitu tebakan Visi. Mungkin pemuda itu sedang membaca, menggunakan laptop, atau semacamnya.

Tahu-tahu, sama seperti tadi pagi, pemuda itu menatap langsung ke arah Visi dan melambaikan tangannya. Visi balas melambai cepat sebelum menutup pintu balkon dengan keras dan menyembunyikan diri di baliknya.

 _Aduh, ketahuan_ , batin Visi sambil menyentuh kedua pipinya yang memanas. _Kok dia kelewat peka, ya?_

Siapa yang tahu, Vis?

.

* * *

.

Pagi itu sama, Visi membuka pintu balkon untuk menjemur handuk. Namun, tidak dilihatnya si pemuda beserta anjingnya sedang duduk-duduk di balkon seperti biasa. Penasaran, Visi memeriksa jam dinding di kamar apartemennya. Dia tidak kepagian, kok.

Lima menit sudah Visi menunggu di depan pintu balkon apartemennya, tetapi sosok si pemuda beserta anjingnya belum juga terlihat. Visi sudah hampir menutup pintu jika tidak melihat pintu balkon apartemen seberang yang mendadak dibuka.

Pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggu Visi keluar dari sana, tentu saja bersama anjingnya yang berukuran hampir separuh badan si pemuda. Hal pertama yang dilakukan pemuda itu―bahkan sebelum dia duduk di balkon―adalah melambaikan tangan pada Visi. Tentu saja, Visi otomatis melambai balik.

Karena penasaran, Visi memutuskan untuk bertanya mengapa pemuda itu muncul di balkon lebih siang daripada biasanya. Visi menunjuk-nunjuk pergelangan tangannya, mengisyaratkan arloji. Gadis itu harap jarak seratus meter tidak membuat si pemuda gagal memahami kodenya.

Harapan Visi terkabul. Pemuda itu bereaksi! Dia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan lalu menempelkan punggung salah satunya ke pipi. Berkali-kali pemuda itu mengulang pose yang sama sampai-sampai Visi paham.

 _Ketiduran!_ begitu batin sang gadis. Visi mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu membentuk lingkaran dengan dua anggota tubuhnya itu. Visi ingin menyampaikan bahwa dia paham, semoga saja pemuda itu juga sama.

Harapan Visi lagi-lagi terkabul. Pemuda itu balas membuat lingkaran dengan kedua tangannya!

Visi tergelak lalu melambaikan tangan. Mau tidak mau, kesenangannya harus berakhir. Sudah waktunya Visi berangkat kerja, kembali ke realita.

.

* * *

.

 _Nama_ , batin Visi saat keesokan paginya dia hendak menjemur handuk di balkon. _Aku harus tahu namanya! Hari ini!_

Tidak terasa sudah tiga hari Visi berkomunikasi lambai―karena mereka selalu melambaikan tangan pada satu sama lain―dengan pemuda di apartemen seberang. Komunikasi yang mereka jalin memang terkesan … yah, aneh dan tidak lazim bagi kebanyakan orang di era modern ini, tetapi yang aneh justru membekas di hati, 'kan?

Visi membuka pintu balkon dan melihat pemuda itu sudah ada di seberang sana, bersama anjingnya seperti biasa.

Pemuda itu melambai duluan, entah karena menyadari kehadiran Visi lebih dulu atau karena merasa Visi telah memperhatikannya. Visi balas melambai.

 _Nama!_ Visi tiba-tiba teringat. _Gimana cara nanya namanya, ya?_

Sebagai usaha awal, Visi melambaikan kedua tangannya, bermaksud meminta diperhatikan dalam jangka panjang meski Visi sendiri tidak yakin si pemuda akan memahaminya. Pemuda itu membalas dengan melingkarkan tangan, entah makna apa yang disimpulkannya dari gerak-gerik Visi.

 _N_ , batin Visi sambil mengangkat tangan kanan dan menurunkan tangan kiri, berusaha membentuk huruf N dengan tangan.

Pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya lagi. Ah, mungkin pemuda itu paham maksud Visi.

 _Sekarang A_ , batin Visi sambil mengubah posisi tangannya. Dia menurunkan kedua tangannya, berharap huruf A yang dibentuknya cukup jelas.

Pemuda itu kembali melingkarkan tangannya. Dia paham.

Visi meneruskan dua huruf berikutnya, M dan A, sebelum mengakhiri kata "nama" dengan lambaian tangan. Ditunggunya si pemuda memberi respons.

Tangan pemuda itu perlahan bergerak, tetapi tidak melambai, juga tidak membentuk lingkaran. Visi mengernyit. _Apa dia mau ngasih tau namanya?_

Mata Visi sengaja gadis itu sipitkan agar dapat lebih fokus kepada bentuk tangan yang diberikan sang pemuda. Tangan kanan dan kiri si pemuda sama-sama terangkat, tetapi miring seolah saling menjauh. Satu-satunya huruf yang seperti itu hanyalah―

 _V_ , batin Visi sambil menundukkan kepala. _Namanya dari huruf V juga?_

Saat Visi mendongak lagi, pemuda itu beserta anjingnya sudah tidak ada di balkon.

.

* * *

.

Sore harinya, Visi kembali mencari sosok pemuda itu sembari menjemur handuk. Pembicaraan mereka tadi pagi belum selesai, terutama soal nama si pemuda yang baru Visi dapatkan huruf pertamanya.

 _Nama cowok dari huruf V kira-kira apa, ya? Valentino? Viva? Valero? Vero? Rasanya tidak ada yang pas_ , pikir Visi sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. _Atau jangan-jangan namanya Visi juga? Aku harus tanya lagi, nih!_

Seperti biasa, pemuda yang tinggal di seberang apartemen Visi sedang duduk-duduk di samping jendela pada sore hari. Namun, kali itu Visi melihat si pemuda duduk bersama anjingnya, tidak sendirian.

Pemuda itu tidak melihat ke arah Visi, jadi Visi memutuskan untuk tidak melambaikan tangan karena percuma. Diputuskannya hari itu dia hanya akan memperhatikan si pemuda sampai puas, atau sampai ketahuan.

Perlahan, seulas senyum terbentuk pada bibir Visi. _Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku nggak tahu namanya aja. Toh, kami cuma teman saling sapa di balkon._

Bersamaan dengan pemikiran itu, Visi menutup pintu balkonnya.

.

* * *

.

Satu bulan telah berlalu semenjak kegiatan menjemur handuk dinobatkan sebagai kegiatan terfavorit Visi sepanjang masa.

Bagaimana tidak? Setiap menjemur handuk pasti akan ada interaksi antara gadis itu dengan "tetangga"-nya. Setiap pagi, Visi selalu saling melambai dengan si pemuda dan anjingnya yang sedang duduk-duduk di balkon. Setiap sore, Visi juga melambai atau sekadar melihat si pemuda dari balik jendela, sepertinya sedang bekerja.

Kebiasaan baru ini tentu saja membuat Visi semakin penasaran. Siapa pemuda itu? Apa yang dilakukannya di balkon pagi-pagi bersama anjingnya? Apa yang selalu dilakukannya sore hari saat Visi sudah pulang kerja? Apa makna V yang dibentuknya dengan tangan waktu itu?

Visi memikirkan itu sambil berjalan memasuki lobi apartemen sepulang kerja. Saking fokusnya, gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi namanya dipanggil oleh satpam lobi.

"Kenapa, Pak?" tanya Visi setelah kesadarannya kembali ke realita.

"Ada paket buat penghuni unit 11-AA," ucap satpam tersebut. Ia mendongak menatap Visi. "Mbak Visi, bukan?"

"Oh, iya. Saya di 11-AA," jawab Visi sambil mengangguk pelan. "Paket dari siapa ya, Pak?"

"Kurang tahu, Mbak, tadi bukan saya yang nerima," jawab satpam itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda kotak berbungkus kertas cokelat dari dalam laci meja satpam. "Tapi di buku daftar paket masuk juga nggak ada namanya sih, cuma ditulis 'apartemen seberang'."

Mata Visi membelalak. _Apartemen seberang? Jangan-jangan―_

"Ini, Mbak Visi." Si satpam memutar buku daftar paket masuk, menghadapkannya kepada Visi. "Tanda tangan dulu."

"Oh, iya." Visi terkekeh pelan, malu karena belum apa-apa sudah berimajinasi tinggi. Ditandatanganinya kolom yang ditunjuk dan diambilnya paket tersebut. "Makasih, Pak."

"Sama-sama, Mbak."

Secepat kilat Visi melesat menuju unitnya, hendak membuka paket yang _mungkin_ dikirim oleh si pemuda pemilik _golden retriever_ di apartemen seberang. Tidak. Visi benar-benar berharap paket itu _memang_ darinya.

Setibanya di kamar, Visi segera membuka paket tersebut. Di dalamnya, terdapat satu eksemplar _Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone_ dan sebuah amplop putih. Visi meraih amplop itu, membukanya, dan membaca surat yang terdapat di dalamnya.

.

 _Aku tidak tahu siapa namamu dan apa yang kamu sukai. Aku cuma tahu kamu selalu menjemur handuk di pagi dan sore hari. Tempat tinggalmu pun aku ketahui setelah melakukan survey kecil-kecilan._ _Hei, aku sudah berhasil menghubungimu, lo. Bersediakah kamu menghubungiku kembali?_

.

Tanpa nama, tetapi bagian "menjemur handuk" cukup membuat Visi yakin bahwa orang yang mengirim paket ini memang benar pemuda dari apartemen seberang. Visi membalikkan surat itu dan menemukan sederet angka.

Tentu saja. Nomor ponsel.

Buru-buru Visi menghubungi nomor ponsel tersebut dengan ponselnya sambil membuka pintu balkon. Diperhatikannya lagi balkon apartemen si pemuda. Seperti biasa, sore hari, pemuda itu sedang menunduk di dekat jendela.

 _Tuuut_. Nada tunggu masih berdendang manis di ponsel Visi. Bagi sang gadis, bunyi itu malah membuatnya depresi karena khawatir tidak diangkat.

 _Tuu―_

" _―_ _halo?_ "

Tubuh Visi spontan menegang. Diperhatikannya kembali jendela apartemen seberang. Pemuda itu sedang mengangkat telepon!

"H-halo," balas Visi gagap karena terkejut dan canggung. "A-aku sudah menerima paketmu!"

" _Ah._ " Pemuda itu menoleh lalu membuka pintu balkon. " _Jadi benar unit apartemenmu 11-AA?_ "

"Anehnya, benar," kekeh Visi pelan. Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah si pemuda. "Survey kecil-kecilan apa, sih?"

" _Melibatkan dialog 'saya mau lihat-lihat unit kosong' yang membuat marketing apartemenmu kesal,_ " Si pemuda membalas lambaian tangan Visi, " _mungkin?_ "

Visi tergelak. "Tapi kan unitku tidak kosong!"

" _Pola, tentu saja,_ " sahut si pemuda. " _Semua lantai pola kode apartemennya sama. Lantaimu sama dengan lantaiku, sama-sama tidak ada lantai 4 juga. Mudah._ "

Sejenak Visi tertegun. "Lantai 11," gumamnya pelan.

" _Apanya?_ "

"Kamu juga tinggal di lantai 11."

Pemuda itu mendengus pelan, geli. " _Itu sudah jelas._ "

"Omong-omong," Visi mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku yang dipaketkan si pemuda untuknya, "untuk apa ini?"

" _Untuk mengisi waktu luang._ "

"Tapi … aku sudah punya bukunya," sahut Visi pelan. "Dan aku juga sudah pernah baca."

" _Terserah mau kamu apakan kalau begitu,_ " balas pemuda itu ringan. " _Aku tidak memaksamu menyimpannya._ "

"Begitu?"

" _Sebenarnya alasan utamaku mengirimnya padamu adalah untuk memastikan dugaanku mengenai nomor unitmu benar. Itu saja._ "

Lagi-lagi Visi tertegun. Pemuda yang dikaguminya dari jarak seratus meter ini benar-benar penuh kejutan.

" _Dan, aku ingin tahu apa kamu hobi baca,_ " sambung si pemuda sebelum Visi sempat berkata lagi. " _Ternyata hobi._ "

"Lo? Memangnya bisa tahu aku tahu hobi baca atau tidak hanya dengan satu eksemplar Harry Potter?" tanya Visi, penasaran.

" _Kamu sudah baca, berarti kamu suka baca,_ " jawab pemuda itu cepat. " _Harry Potter bukan bacaan ringan._ "

Visi tergelak pelan. Bisa saja teori pemuda yang satu ini. "Sebenarnya kamu ini siapa?"

" _Namaku Valent,_ " jawab pemuda itu. " _Kamu?_ "

"Sebentar. Valen?"

" _Pakai T. Valent._ "

"Oh, oke. Valent." Seulas senyum kecil dibentuk oleh bibir Visi. Nama pemuda itu Valent, kenapa tidak terpikirkan? "Visi."

" _Visi?_ "

"Iya."

" _Namamu Visi?_ "

"Iya."

" _Hm … Visi._ "

"Iya?"

" _Cuma mencoba menyebutkan namamu._ "

"... oh, oke."

" _Vis?_ "

"Apa ini? Percobaan memanggil namaku?"

Valent tertawa pendek. " _Bukan, aku benaran memanggilmu._ "

"Oke. Iya?"

" _Berhubung kita baru saling kenal, mau makan malam di kantin apartemenmu malam ini?_ "

Mata Visi membelalak tanpa sempat dikontrol. "Hah?"

" _Kutunggu, ya._ "

"Tunggu ap―"

 _Tut_.

Telepon ditutup oleh Valent. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya dari balkon, lalu dengan cepat masuk ke dalam apartemennya, menghilang dari pandangan Visi. Visi hanya dapat memperhatikan semua itu sambil menganga.

 _Sebentar_. Mari tinjau ulang. Barusan Valent bilang apa? Makan malam di kantin apartemen Visi?

…

Serius Valent mengajak Visi makan malam bersama? _Sekarang?!_

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Visi segera berlari ke dalam kamar untuk memeriksa isi lemari pakaiannya. Tebak saja kira-kira pakaian apa yang akan Visi kenakan untuk bertemu Valent malam itu.

.

.

.

 **FIN?**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Akhirnya keinginan membuat AU!ValentVisi kesampaian juga~ interaksi tanpa suara tuh entah kenapa selalu menyenangkan sih buatku. Tantangan kan menciptakan deskripsi perasaan si pelaku, deskripsi gerak-gerik si pelaku, tapi asyik gitu xD

Kenapa latarnya apartemen? Karena belakangan ini aku lagi tinggal di apartemen x"D balkon sempit tempat aku jemur handuklah yang menginspirasiku buat bikin kisah ini~ kebetulan di seberang balkonku juga ada apartemen, cuma jaraknya jauh dan gak mungkinlah yaa nemu Valent di ujung sono yang bisa diajak jadi sahabat lambai /g

Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
